crossover_or_notfandomcom-20200213-history
Peridot
This OC belongs to User:LondonSpear Character- Appearance: '''Peridot (pronounced: Pari-Doe) is a part witch, believed to be related to a Naga, and is also believed to be part siren and star. Though her appearance can change due to her Scaritage, she typically has white straight hair, silver eyes, and pale skin, This is more evidence that her father is a star. She has a slender, model-like figure, and can change her appearance based on what others find attractive, which is more evidence of her siren heritage. More specifically, her mother is believed to be related to a Naga, which would explain how she can turn into a snake and back into a woman at will. Peridot inherited this power from her mother. '''Personality: Peridot is a vivacious witch, and she knows it. She also doesn't let many people forget it. She makes friends easily and is loyal. If she believes that she can trust someone, she will defend them to the end, possibly even breaking other less important friendships in the process. She is a natural leader. She is a total extrovert and has tons of friends. She has a connection with literally everyone at any school that she has attended. Currently, she attends Monster High. Monster Backstory: Peridot is a hybrid Monster, that is for sure. However, the different parts are slightly confusing. It seems that she is partially a pure-blood witch, but also part Naga, as well a siren. Traits from all of these monsters/creatures are found in her backstory and in her mothers. Her magic ability is very powerful, one of the only other magic sensitive creatures in Narnia are the stars, so one of the most plausible options for her father would be a star. Special: WIP, TBD, ECT... Relationships- Family: *'Mother: '''Peridot's relationship with her mother was literally a living hell. They never got along, except when she taught Peridot how to use her magic, and also educated her in magical spells. Their relationship really began to grow and blossom after her mother learned that like herself, Peridot could shift into a snake as well. *'Father:' Peridot never knew her father, although there is a lot of evidence that her father is a star. '''Romance:' *'Rilian II: '''Peridot and Rilian II met and fell in love before they knew who their parents were or their parent's history. However, even though both parents do not approve of the relationship, they approved after true love was proved. ''Enemies':' There's a lot of them..... '''Friends:' Literally everyone!!! Except for the enemies. (post on my LondonSpear message wall if you want your character to be featured as one of Peridot's close friends. Background- Peridot (pronounced: Pari-doe) is the Daughter of The Lady of the Green Kirtle, from C.S. Lewis Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Chair. Her mother is known to be a witch and an also resembles some traits from 'The Naga'foreignforein cultures. One trait in particular is that the Lady of the Green Kirtle can shapeshift from a vivacious woman into a large deadly snake at will. Paridot also has this ability. In the original literature, many beleive that The Lady of the Green Kirtle is a reserected Jadis (White Witch). Even though in the books Jadis is killed by Aslan, when the world of Narnia was created, Jadis ate an apple from the Tree of Youth, meaning that she can never die. Therefore, the Lady of the Green Kirtle is not the White Witch, due to the Jadis not even fully dying in the first place. Also TLGK (The Lady of the Green Kirtle) shows some mystical controls that Jadis doesn't have and vice-versa. Even still both Witches are 'Northern Witches'. Their paths most likely have crossed before, however they are not the same. The Lady of the Green Kirtle holds (then) Prince Rillian, and placing a spell on his so he will forget his homeland of Narnia. Though, she couldn't erase his memory completely, so her spell gave his one hour a day, where he could remember his previous life (before he was captured). During this hour, TLGK locked him into a Silver Chair assuring that he wouldn't escape her lair. Then the rest of the book happens where Rillian escapes and whatever... Notes- # Peridot is a collector, she loves adventures and on rare occasions she finds artafacts. The most profound item in her collection is the Lost Dagger of Lucy Pevensie.